Danse Macabre
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: To most he was a terrifying monster, with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes, but not to her. A story of the girl (Maka) who fell in love with Death (Soul). A collection of one shots about a girl who lived many lives, in all of them loving the eater of souls.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Soul Eater. Enjoy!**

To anyone else it would look like a woman dancing by herself in a cemetery, a witch perhaps. But to the woman it was a grand party full of translucent beings waltzing to the hauntingly beautiful sounds of the violin. Once a month on the night of the full moon, death would come out to play his violin, to awaken the spirits of the dead. They would dance to the music of death until sun rose, and awaken once more the next full moon.

The woman on the other hand, was no witch. She was the object of death's affection, and was therefore granted the ability to see and interact with the supernatural. Her name was Maka and she had lived many lives, remembering them all. In each life throughout the different periods of time, she fell in love with death. She came to call him "Soul Eater" after his favorite food, the souls of the dead of course.

Each time one of her lives ended, he simply reincarnated her. He still felt great pain each time she died though. This time she was born to a father she despised and a mother who left her. She was always born looking the same, her eyes a deep green and her hair a sandy blonde. She ironically enjoyed her life with death.

Soul appeared to be 22 (his real age being older than mortals themselves). To most he was a terrifying monster, with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. But when Maka first knocked on death's door and he came to claim her soul she looked at him not in fear, but wonder. She was only about 5 years old and it was during ancient times. She had caught a virus which was incurable at the time. He came to claim her soul (which smelled delicious) grinning wickedly with sharp teeth as he reached towards her, readying for a scream of fright.

What he received were curious green eyes looking up at him, then a smile, then a giggle, then a small hand reaching out and grabbing his. But a gasp of pain and cries of agony followed. She was in misery from the virus, so he gently and painlessly took her soul, but he just couldn't bring himself to eat it. Instead he placed it in the womb of a pregnant woman, and watched her grow.

He almost immediately granted her the gift of supernatural sight. She always talked to him as she grew, telling him at first her name was Maka (A name she kept through different lives). As she grew older she started spending her time with only him. At 12 she called him her favorite person. At 14 she clung on to him more. At 16 she told him she had fallen in love with him.

At first he had not understood. How could a mortal girl, not just anyone but _Maka, _fall in love with_ him_? He was death; he ate the souls of mortals. But he soon understood when Maka was murdered . He couldn't live without her, he would give his life for her, and that is what love is. He reincarnated her again, this time giving her previous memories to her. He told her when she was 19 again that he loved her too.

They promised to live with and love only each other till the end of time, their form of marriage. And now they were dancing together under the full moon surrounded by spirits as the violin played itself. She was all he needed in the world and all he needed was her. He grinned at her with sharp teeth, and just as the first time they met, she smiled back.

**So what do you think? Please review. If you like it, I could make it a collection of one-shots about all the different lives and time periods Maka and Soul went through, and Soul watching her grow up and stuff like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I decided to make it a collection of one-shots. Enjoy!**

**The bandits**

Maka had died many deaths over the years, but this was by far the worst. She was surrounded by a group of bandits. They all looked at her hungrily, with disgusting lecherous stares. The sickest thing was, she was only 11. She was smarter and wiser than the average 11 year old, having lived many lives. She knew they had done this before to other girls younger than her, and she was revolted.

If Soul were there they would all die a brutal death, but he was off claiming souls as usual (it was his job after all). The village Maka currently lived in had several cases of girls around her age going missing recently, and turning up dead and mangled. These bandits had trapping young girls down to a science. Maka knew her fate if she didn't escape.

She was one weak little girl against 6 bulky bandits. She fought and kicked with all her might, but was thrown to the ground. One of the men had his feet spread apart just enough for her to crawl under him and start to run off. But just as she got a running start, she was pulled to the ground by her hair. She knew fighting to hard would only end in a more brutal death, so she resigned to her fate. She was being surrounded and whispered "_Soul_" as her clothes were torn from her.

* * *

Soul was in a field nearby smirking as he violently took a soul from a man who beat his own wife. He swallowed the soul with much pleasure. "_Soul_" He stood up straight. He had heard his name whispered in his ear. "_Soul_" he heard it again, it was Maka; He could feel her soul panicking. Ever since she fell in love with him some lives ago their souls were connected. He ran toward were he felt her soul waves.

And then he saw her surrounded by bandits naked and crying for him. The sky went pitch black and there was a great roaring thunder clap. The men startled, abandoned the task at hand. They all felt a looming presence behind them and all turned to look. What they saw were a pair of glowing red eyes in the dark. A flash of lightning revealed a monster with pale hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth. And he wielded a scythe.

* * *

Maka backed away from the bandits while they were preoccupied with their fear. She held what was left of her clothes over her body. She looked up to see a menacing looking Soul grinning a deranged grin. He twirled his scythe above his head and with expertise brought it down onto one of the bandit's heads tearing him in 2, and leaving only a floating orb (Maka assumed it was a soul).

Then it went dark again, a scream and then a flash of lightning revealing another floating soul. And so on and so forth until all that was left was Soul, Maka, and 6 floating orbs. Soul panted and the sky cleared up into a blue sky dotted with white clouds. He gathered the souls and saved them for later. He looked down at Maka's face in alarm, would she now fear him, loathe him perhaps.

She whispered something quietly he couldn't quit hear. "What?" he asked tenderly. "_Thank you_" she said shakily. "I-I'm not afraid of you, I'm just a bit shaken up from what almost- what almost happened" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to a creak nearby, all the while politely looking away from her barley covered body. He gently lowered her to the ground, turned around, and told her to wash up in the creak.

As she washed of she noticed several bruises in the shape of hands and a few cuts. She looked over at Soul with his back turned and smiled. He was extremely powerful and held _no_ mercy for people like the bandits. Yet he was so kind and gentle to her. He was even courteous enough to make sure to look away from her almost naked body. She noticed with people who were good he would try to be more gentle in taking their souls, but they would still scream at his appearance.

"Well you certainly have a flair for the dramatic" She commented. Soul sputtered then replied with "Yeah and you are immune to watching people die". Maka said in an angry voice (angry at the bandits, of course). "Only when they deserve it." She continued to tell Soul that the missing young girls had suffered the same fate she was about to suffer. "Repulsive" he spat out.

* * *

Maka climbed out of the creak after a thorough bathing. She looked at her torn up clothes and said "um, Soul?" he responded with "Hmm?" She rubbed the hand on the back of her neck and asked "what should I wear?". Soul contemplated this, then shrugged off his black robe, turned around (with his eyes closed), and handed it to her. She put it over her little frame, she was 11 after all, and it hung loosely on her. The sleeves were longer then her arms and hung low.

She told him he could turn around. He started laughing uncontrollably. Her cheeks turned bright red. "What!?" She yelled in her squeaky 11 year old voice. "Oh its nothing, you're just super cute." She gasped in horror "How dare you call me that! I'm not cute!" She pounded her little fist against him. She started crying still shaken up a bit. She wrapped her small arms around him and buried her face into his shirt, whimpering.

Soul looked down at her apologetically, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner." She looked up at him with big teary green eyes, and offered a small smile. He once again scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her village. By the time he got to her house she was asleep. He gently lay her down in her bed but, she was holding on to his shirt tightly. He tried to pry her arm off, but she let out a pained cry in her sleep. Her whole arm was covered in bruises.

He was so angry at the bandits for what they did and at himself for not keeping a better watch of her. He lay down beside her since she had a tight grip on him, and protectively kept watch while she slept. He eventually fell asleep and the sky thundered as he dreamed of what could have happened had he not arrived.

**Well that was darker than I intended it to be. I wanted to show just how powerful Soul is when he wants to be, as well as how much he loves Maka. This was different from the first chapter, hope you like it. Please, please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Hell Hound

Soul's day was going pretty well, he took a soul, ate it, and was looking forward to a kiss from Maka. He walked leisurely into the little hut he and Maka called home.

"Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!" Rang Maka's voice from the bedroom.

"What in the hell…" Soul whispered to himself. He rounded the corner and walked into the room to find an excited Maka bent over a massive black dog, speaking baby talk.

"Oh Hi Soul, Welcome ba-" all at once the bear of a dog turned from Maka , leaped impressively, and pinned Soul to the ground.

Its eyes glowed an ominous red as it bared its sharp teeth at Soul, who in turn did the same. Soul, with much struggle, pushed the beast off of him. He took out his reaping scythe, raised it and- "No Soul, don't hurt Ursus Maka cried as she shielded the hound. "You've got to be kidding me. Maka, _Ursus_, is a hell hound. That thing is dangerous and eats the souls of the innocent!" At this Maka gave him a look that just screamed 'you hypocrite'. "You don't understand, they rip out the souls of their victims viciously and painfully! He attacked me for Death's sake!"

"He was just trying to protect me, he thought you were an intruder, he likes me!" Maka said. "Come here Ursus" and to Soul's disbelief he padded over like an obedient little mutt. Ursus looked at Maka with a loving gaze. "He protected me all day long and even saved me from a robber in the market." Maka spoke proudly. Soul thought carefully. A hell hound rarely spends a full day with a human without eating it, unless…Maka was chosen by this hulking mass of muscle and fur to be his master.

The more Soul thought the happier he became, with this hell hound around Maka would be safe while he was on the hunt for souls. "All right you can keep him" Soul muttered. Maka lit up, ran over, jumped onto Soul (Who caught her), and kissed him. She pulled away and repeatedly thanked him.

"Where did you even find him?" Soul inquired. "He was at the end of an alleyway by the market, and I had just bought some breads, meats, and cheeses. I thought he might be hungry so I gave him some, and he just started following me everywhere, soon after someone tried stealing from me, and he scared the robber away." Maka explained

Seeing that Soul was a friend of his master, Ursus walked over to Soul and nudged his arm in apology. Soul smiled at the dog who was almost as tall as him and twice as wide.

"Thanks for protecting my girl"

* * *

**That's all folks, for now anyways, Ursus means bear in Latin. **_**PLEASE **_**review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naturally

Her skin was wrinkled, and a few tears rolled down her cheek following the deep lines in her skin. It reminded Soul of a river running through a deep crevice in a canyon. She smiled kindly as she gently wept."Soul" her voice sounded like a wooden door creaking in the wind. She slowly lifted a frail arm and brought her hand to his face. "Don't be _too_ upset, we'll meet again". It was his first time seeing Maka old and frail. In her first life she had died as a child from illness. In her second she was murdered as a teen. This was her third life and she was going naturally.

There was an aching, pulsing pain in his chest, the same as when he had found her body resting on the ground battered and bloodied in her previous life. He had spent decades with her, and it hurt even more than before. He looked down at Maka, lying in a straw mattress on the floor. Her eyes had remained the same, while the rest around them had slowly deteriorated."I love you, Soul". "I-I love you too, I wish you could heal-**OW**!". She had brought an old tome that she kept by her straw bed down on his head."What-WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!" "Hmm serves ya right, I'm an old lady Soul it's my time to go, and you saying stuff like that doesn't make it any easier!"

Soul looked down at her hands clasped in his with a look of guilt and mourning."Look at me Soul-" he lifted his eyes to hers "- I love you, that is all you need to know..." He looked down again " I know but-" he raised his gaze to hers. Her eyes were emptily staring at the roof of the tattered hut they were in. She was gone. He gasped as though he had been punched in the gut. It hurt, almost _physically_. He cried and uttered a weak "I love you too".

* * *

**Sorry if it was too short. ****_Please_**** review.**


End file.
